No Me Enseñaste
by Nikkyta
Summary: Hola e nueo!!=)aki volvi c/ una continuación ke personalmente no me gustó...Pero traté de amoldarme a las peticiones de reviews(Tengo 7!!Ehhh!!)Y Pues kedó así. Ojalá les guste y los personajes ya no son desconocidos ^^
1. No me enseñaste

*Desde atras de un telón oscuro que no se apresia bien por la oscuridad del lugar, sale una chica vestida de gala (un "poco" producida) y con una sonrisa gigante lee su discurso mientras un gran foco le apunta*  
  
N/a: Holas! Hace harto que no me aparecia...pero es que mi fic anterior sólo tuvo 3 reviews... y eso me dio penita =/ asi ke ahora les pediré reviews! =)  
  
Akí los dejo con la historia y Les digo ke los characters de HP son de "uds- saben-kien" y yo sólo les heche el Imperius para controlarlos a mi gusto...(si pudiera hacer eso...*ejem*)  
  
  
  
*Se abre un telon grueso de seda vieja y color vino tinto con borlas doradas a los lados mientras se vuelve a ocultar la autora desde el escenario que ahora se vé*  
  
*Brillantes letras de oro dicen:*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*No me enseñaste*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Una hermosa chica se encontraba en la sala común, tratando de cepillar su enredado pelo... Cómo no iba a estar enmarañado si llevaba un par de semanas enferma de angustia en su pieza...hace un buen tiempo que no salía de aquel encierro...Pero ahora estaba cada vez más decidida a salir de el encierro perpetuo que era la vida... Sólo por que no sabía de él...  
  
  
  
~*Llama no importa la hora que yo estoy aquí  
  
Entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación  
  
Y es importante al menos decirte que esto de tu ausencia duele  
  
Y no sabes cuanto *~  
  
  
  
Ya llevaba 5 meses sin verlo... era una experiencia sofocante... Quien sabe que cosa le podría haber pasado!! Y ella sin saber nada de él... Sólo una lechuza, un mensaje...una aparición... Sólo una señal de vida... Sólo eso necesitaba... Lo amaba... no podía dejar de pensar en sus hermosos y profundos ojos... cuánto le dolia!  
  
~*Ven aparece tan solo comunícate  
  
Que cada hora es un golpe de desolación  
  
Es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado*~  
  
Ella no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo... o eso creía por lo menos... Éste chico había sido su amor desde 1° año... ese primer día ke se hablaron sería inolvidable para ella...Desde aquel momento supo ke nunca podría sobrevivir sin él...  
  
Claro ke no todo fue rosas, sino ke hubo varias espinas...  
  
La primera persona ke conquistó el corazón del chico... de SU chico, fue su mejor amiga...claro que a su amiga también le gustaba el mismo...así que optó por no mencionarlo... nunca...  
  
Él siempre fue una persona conocida, popular, seguido por las chicas... y sobre todo admirado... En cambio ella sólo era una chica que resaltaba por sus notas y buen comportamiento...no por nada era prefecta!...Pero aun así, la diferencia entre ambos era enorme... Y ella lo sabía... lo tenía claro...sabía ke él nunca la vería con los mismos ojos que ella a él... a sus ojos... esos hermosos ojos...  
  
~*Ven que mi alma no quiere dejarte ir  
  
Que los minutos me asechan aquí todo es gris  
  
Que alrededor todo es miedo y desesperanza*~  
  
"Por qué te fuiste?" eran el 90% de sus pensamientos. Era increible. Ella pensaba por dos...y esos pensamientos eran de él...sólo sobre él...le pertenecían... "Por qué desapareciste sin despedirte??" "No te das cuenta aun??" Pobre chica... estaba desesperada...sólo quería saber si estaba bien...si estaba vivo y si aún la quería...no a ella...sino a su amiga...o la novia de él... Nunca había pensado que 24 horas serían como vivir 24 años... Jamás pensó que aceptaría sus sentimientos y que la vencerían...dejandola en un estado deplorable...negativo...gris...triste... horrible...  
  
Y es que el primer amor es siempre la primera descepción... una que la llevo a un estado casi de locura... Ya casi no salía, sólo para sus clases, que para su suerte estaban acabando en 2 semanas más... luego se iría de vacaciones a su hogar en Surrey...Algo alejado del mundo mágico... eso le haría bien...  
  
~*Ven que nunca imaginaba como estar sola  
  
Que no es nada fácil cuando te derrotan  
  
Que no sé que hacer que aquí no queda nada de nada*~  
  
Abajo en la sala común, donde se encontraba sentada, sólo se escuchaba el ensordecedor ruido del silencio... El silencio que se había esparcido por la Sala Común desde que él se había ido... su mejor amigo ya no era igual... sus amigos y compañeros de habitación ya no se juntaban... se encontraban algo distorcionados por el repentino cambio en su amigo... Y es que ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurrió escaparse con su novia a 5 meses de terminar el año escolar? ¿perder 5 meses de su último año? ...Claro... lo aprovaría...Y con honores!! Pero ¿cómo pudo haberse ido sin pensar en su mejor amigo? ¿sus amigos? ¿en ella? Sólo en él y en su novia! Pero que egoísta había sido...  
  
En el corazón de su chico nunca hubo espacio para ella como algo más que una amiga... Osea nunca hubo nada... Nada... pero ahora que él no estaba, ella se sentía vacía... no estaba segura si seguía viviendo o si ya le había llegado su hora de dejar de sufrir por un amor no correspondido... Ahora ya no había nada de nada... Ya no respiraba... Su aire: él ... Su alimento: él ... Su razón: él... Y ahora que él no estaba...Pues ya no tenía un sustento en que apoyarse... con que sentirse viva... con que sentir...  
  
~*No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
  
Y que le digo yo a este corazón  
  
Si tu te has ido y todo lo perdí  
  
Por donde empiezo sí todo acabo*~  
  
Como podía haber dado por finalizado algo que nunca tuvo un comienzo? ...Esa era la verdad... Ya no era ella misma... Todo había acabado ... él ya no estaba para ella... para olerlo cada vez que pasaba por su lado sin que él siquiera volteara a verla...  
  
Estaba Claro! Ya no era un ser humano!! Ahora sólo era un cuerpo que buscaba sensaciones para vivir... En busca de algo que le diera fuerza... en busca de un nuevo empujón... Y es que apresiaba demasiado la vida como para regalarsela a la muerte... claro que si la muerte la llamara, ella no dudaría en ir... Y así se dirijió a la muerte...  
  
~*No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
  
Como olvidarte si nunca aprendí*~  
  
Nunca pensó que el momento en el que dejaría de verlo llegaría...Pero llegó y ahora estaba pagando duros suplicios por no haber dicho nada... "Cómo no tuve el valor!?" "Cómo me dejé llevar por una amistad que luego me abandonó!?" Y es que el dolor la tenía ciega...  
  
~*Llama y devuélveme todo lo que un día fui  
  
Esta locura de verte se vuelve obsesión  
  
Cuando me invaden estos días tristes  
  
Siempre recuerdo mi vida  
  
Yo como te amo*~  
  
"No lo soporto más!!" Y corrió hacia algún lugar fuera de su Sala Común de Hogwarts... La chica corría desesperada mientras lloraba amargamente y se secaba las mejillas rojas y raspadas brutalmente, como si estuviese lijando una madera sin importancia.  
  
Cuando llegó a su destino, la torre más alta del colegio, sólo pudo caminar lentamente hacia la corniza y apoyarse con los codos en ella... De ahí podía ver la extensión de los terrenos. El lago y el bosque se vepian especialmente hermosos con esa enorme luna llena, plateada y redonda que llenaba su alma de un vacío mayor... aquella luna que tanto le recordaba a su amado...  
  
"Sangre-sucia! Que rayos crees que haces!??" Un joven de unos 17 años, con un hermoso cabello rubio-platinado la miraba con unos ojos brillantes, fríos y entre grises y azul clarísimo... Todo enmarcado por una pálida tez que brillaba hermosamente con la luz de la luna... Ella le dedico una sorisa sarcástica y dijo en un tono que hizo correr un escalofrío por la espalda del chico " Sólo muriendo...lentamente..."  
  
El chico quedó con cierta entre preocupación y molestia por el escalofrío...Hace mucho que no los sentía... Y mucho menos con una griffindor... mucho menos con esta griffindor...  
  
" Viva! Menos Sangre-sucia de que preocuparme!" dijo el chico tratando de mantener su fría postura, mientras con ojos y piel enrojecidos por el frío viento que golpeaba sus caras el chico Slytherin se acercó a la corniza y apoyo sus pálidas manos en ella. Cerró los ojos y sintió cómo el viento le daba pequeños latigazos en sus facciones...  
  
La chica sólo seguía mirando el cielo estrellado... inperturbable...Hasta que se fija en el chico que tiene al lado... El mayor enemigo de su amado... Aquel que le hizo pasar los mejores momentos de su vida... Y claro los peores!! ...  
  
No podía evitar pensar en cuando eran cercanos amigos... cuando pensaba que tendría oportunidad de que todo salga como ella quería...le amaba y tenía una fé ciega en que él le pertenecía... Pero que equivocada y boba se sentía en ese momento!! Dándose cuenta de que todo fue sólo una ilusión de su cabeza  
  
~*Ven que mi cuerpo la pasa extrañandote  
  
Que mis sentidos se encuentran fuera de control  
  
Es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado*~  
  
Esto le estaba haciendo un daño enorme... Estaba provocandole efectos del peor grado...El chico que ahora se encontraba a su lado, si era guapísimo... pero era todo lo contrario a lo que ella amaba... al chico dulce y simpático que la hacía respirar con dificultad ahora... que la estaba matando...  
  
Malfoy al apoyar sus manos junto a las de la chica en la corniza, las rozó intencionalmente con las de la chica y cerrando sus ojos para sentir el fuerte viento que le partía ahora la cara en su ahora sonrosado rostro... Y es que ella era una chica hermosa y seductora... podía conquistar con facilidad a quienes se fijaran en el físico... Con sólo un movimiento de su larga cabellera liza podía soltar un aroma especial como a fresco que hacía que los chicos quedaran embriagados con ésta.  
  
Y este chico era humano! No podían pedirle que pensara según las creencias de su familia en frente de una oportunidad así.  
  
Y ella, vió en frente de sí la oportunidad de olvidar ese dolor que le oprimía el pecho. La oportunidad de sentirse viva otra vez... de volver a respirar.  
  
"Malfoy... Te han dicho que eres verdaderamente guapo??" dice en un tono que se podría tomar como sexy, mientras se voltea a mirarle con una sonrisa mesiendo su pelo con el viento y soltando ese intoxicante aroma.  
  
"Ja! Por supuesto... Ha que viene tu comentario?" Dice mientras keda frente a frente con la chica. Claro, dentro de lo que se puede, contando los 15 centímetros de diferencia entre ambos.  
  
La chica, al darse cuenta de las intensiones del rubio, toma la oportunidad y agarra su suave rostro con ambas manos, se pone en puntas de pie, ya que el chico le lleva unos centímetros más, lo lleva a un lado de su cara y le susurra al oido con una voz lenta y segura "Tomalo como mejor lo quieras" Y besa sutilmente su mejilla, ahora bastante colorada.  
  
  
  
~*Ven que nunca imaginaba como estar sola  
  
Que no es nada fácil cuando te derrotan  
  
Que no se que hacer que aquí no queda nada de nada *~  
  
Es cierto. No era su 1° opción olvidar al chico que amaba, pero en situaciones descesperadas, medidas descesperadas y en este caso estaba desesperada...Quería respirar!! Quería sentir calor... ese calor especial... Lentamente una lágrima tibia cae por su mejilla mojando la cara del que acaba de besar. Éste al sentirla, la toca con un dedo y mira a los ojos de la chica que se encuentra unos 15 centímetros por debajo de él...Ella al sentir su fría mirada voltea y queda nuevamente mirando al cielo.  
  
~*No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
  
Y que le digo yo a este corazón  
  
Si tu te has ido y todo lo perdí  
  
Por donde empiezo sí todo acabo  
  
Como olvidarte si nunca aprendí*~  
  
La medida que había tomado era algo descesperada. Conquistar un Malfoy para sentir calor... pasión... aire...  
  
Al otro día, mientras iba caminando a su sala común sintió una pequeña ráfaga de viento que hizo levantar levemente su falda. Al sentir cómo se levantaba más, rápidamente soltó los libros que llevaba en las manos y los esparció en el suelo, mientras sujetaba la falda de la brisa y buscaba la causa de ella.  
  
No la encontró así que recogió sus libros...Pero... "Me falta uno..." Y lo vió justo en la entrada de una de las aulas vacías.  
  
~*No me enseñaste amor como lo hago sin ti  
  
No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
  
Y que le digo yo a este corazón  
  
Si tu te has ido y todo lo perdí  
  
Por donde empiezo sí todo acabo  
  
Como olvidarte si nunca aprendí  
  
No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
  
Y que le digo yo a este corazón  
  
Si tu te has ido y todo lo perdí  
  
Por donde empiezo sí todo acabo*~  
  
Entró al aula y se agachó a recoger su libro de 650 páginas. Mientras la puerta se cerró y un brazo la tomó y tiró de ella hasta quedar a centímetros de su nariz. Ésta emitió un pequeño quejido al sentir el tirón en su delicada piel...le había dañado...Pero al ver la cara de su agresor quedó totalmente en blanco...  
  
  
  
~*Como olvidarte si nunca aprendí  
  
No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
  
Y que le digo yo a este corazón  
  
Si tu te has ido y todo lo perdí  
  
Por donde empiezo sí todo acabo*~  
  
"Tu..." Dice casi sin aliento. Al ver el chico de cabellos revueltos que ella estaba a punto de reclamar algo , pone un dedo en sus labios. " Shhht... no digas nada..." dijo en un susurro. Ella sólo pudo asentir ... el soltó su dedo y lo llevó rozando su cara hasta su barbilla, donde la tomo y la acercó lentamente para besarle con una ternura infinita en sus movimientos.  
  
~*Por donde empiezo si nunca aprendí*~  
  
No fue necesario comenzar a olvidarlo por completo ni ha acostumbrarse a vivir con la pena de que su amiga estuviera con él... no fue necesario ... él volvió por ella y ahora estaban dandose una prueba clara de amor puro...  
  
"Te amo..."  
  
  
  
  
  
»_F_I_N_«  
  
  
  
^(oo)^  
  
N/a: Mi 2° fic en mi cuenta y mi 3° fic en ff.net.... en realidad no me gusta mucho como kedó...pero me encantaría que dejaran reviews para saber si les gustó a uds... Esta hermosa canción se llama "No me enseñaste" y es de Thalia... La canción es hermosa y me hace llorar cada vez que la escucho... Si no la tienes en tu lista de Mp3 , te aconsejo bajarla... vale la pena... Ojalá decidan dejarme una opinión o un mail'cito a Chichita53@hotmail.com ...Me gusta saber que piensan!! Sé que es dificil tomar la suficiente energía como para apretar un botonsito que dice "Go" y escribir un "me gusta" o un "no me gusta" ... en serio! lo comprendo! pero de verdad lo apresiaría ^__________^- bueno... al fin los dejo de molestar...  
  
¿Creen que tiene buen final? (Mensaje subliminal: SI!!)  
  
¿Lo sigo? (jujuy!)  
  
¿Quien era precisamente la chica? (jojo! sorprise)  
  
¿Creen que me meresco 1 bosiferador(o Howler)? (Mensaje subliminal: Ehm...no!)  
  
¿Debería borrar mi cuenta de ff.net po ke mi fic anterior sólo tuvo 3 reviews?  
  
¿Será esta la última pregunta? (pfff...no!)  
  
¿Le abré puesto los acentos a todas las palabras? (por supuesto...)  
  
¿Será éste fic apto para menores de 13? (esto quero que me lo respondan!)  
  
¿Se dignaran a decirme que piensan? (Mensje subliminal: SII! Altiro!!)  
  
¿Quién es "el chico de revueltos cabellos"? (se sorprenderían...)  
  
^______^-  
  
Aios!Gracias por leer!! Y si digo que me dejen un review otra vez toy segura que recibo puros howler... ¬¬  
  
Beshitos!! 


	2. I don't want to miss a thing

Holaa!!  
  
*Sniff, Nikky llora*  
  
Que escribo bien?? =::::::) Me siento realizada!! AAyyy! Les agradesco de todo mi corazoncito los reviews que me dejaron por éste fic que casi me hace llorar pensando en la canción y en cómo amoldarla a un fic... En realidad dejaron unas interpretaciones sorprendentes del fic en sus reviews!! En verdad uds (reviewers) son unas mentes creativas!! =)  
  
Me emociona demasiado esto de que les guste y por eso me pasé de hablar, así que les contesto los reviews uno a uno en agradecimiento por los minutos, segundos o milisegundos que les tomó dejar su hermosa opinión... GRACIAAASSS!!! Hicieron feliz a un alma desdichada XDDD... Bueno a lo que iba:  
  
"Kitty": Ayy! werita!! Gracias, en serio mi sueño a sido siempre hacer algo con sentimiento... algo que provoque emociones al lector y que éste lo sepa interpretar... Llegar a su mente... Te agradesco sobrehumanamente que me digas cosas tan lindas todos los días, pili... Apropósito, obvio que me importa que eti llorando o depre o lo que te pase... "Un amigo es un alma en dos cuerpos" =::::) En realidad no me refería a tí, pensé que me ibay a hacer caso, pero no lo hiciste... Igual pasó lo mejor. He visto tus otros reviews y son harto cortos... Gracias por dejar el más largo pa' mi!! =:::::)  
  
Las preguntas... Ya sabes lo que pienso u___u'  
  
Gracias por too, Pili!!!  
  
"Lalwen de Black": Wooow!! Me respondiste todas las preguntas!! O_O ...Muchas gracias!!! Dices canciones muy buenas... Apropósito... Lamento haber escogido ésta canción , sé que le hubieras dado mucho mejor uso!! Aunque no veo el problema de que hagas el fic igual con ésta canción!! =) 1° Pregunta: Me alegro que esté interesante! 2° Pregunta: No me demandes ^^U lo sigo, lo sigo!! 3° Pregunta: Mmm... pues, no sé... lo que si sé para lástima de algunos es que odio el Ginny/Harry ¬¬ no sé por qué... 4° Pregunta: Espero que el bosiferador no me llegue por lechuza... será horrible u___u' , Lamento haberlos dejado así... 5° Pregunta: Gracias!! Supongo que tienes razón... aparte con una demanda me basta ^^' 6° Pregunta: Crees bien ^^ 7° Pregunta: Yo tb me alegro de haberlo dejado a un lado para el fic... pero superado no está... 8° Pregunta: No me siento capás... He tratado pero no... no pude... Soy muy inocente ^^ ... 9° Pregunta: Yipey!! Oye, en lo que sea que estabas pensando (o en quién sea ^^) No temas aceptarlo!! ^^ no es necesario que me lo digas ^^UU 10° Pregunta: Jajaja, en realidad ni yo lo sé...  
  
Y eso! A review largo, respuesta larga ^^ Muchas gracias, feliz cumpleaños rete-atrasado y cuidate mucho tu tb!! Gracias!!!  
  
"Mena": Ehhh!! *Nikky salta en un pie de felicidad* Me dejarás muchas opiniones!!! =) A mi tb me facinan los fics con merodeadores... Pero no sé qué pareja será... ^^ a mi tp me gustaría que sea Ginny, aunque Hermione podría ser... Muchas Gracias por los ánimos y por tu opinión *____*- !!!  
  
Lo continuo... se supone....  
  
"Ron's Lover": Vaya!! Tu hipótesis fue una de las más elaboradas y de las que más me gustó... Pero lo siento... No me gusta el Hermione/Ron u___u' asi que kizas sea un Lily/James para darte en el gusto de que no sea un Harry/Hermione... ojalá te paresca bien... sino pues... no sé que hacer...  
  
No te preocupes!! Entiendo lo que es la libertad de expresión (un térmion utópico eso si) Pero lo comprendo y te comprendo... Muchas gracias por lo que me dices, Gracias por aclararme la duda del PG-13 aunque la pregunta iba más dirigida a un ¿Les gustaría un PG-13? Pero tu repuesta igual me sirvió! =)  
  
Muchas Gracias!Y lo siento... =/  
  
"Karlita": Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado!! Las palabras correctas?? =) Gracias de nuevo!! Kizas tienes razón con la hipótesis del Harry/Hermione/Draco... Y quién sabe!? Kizas sean Lily y James!!  
  
Opino que está bastante buena!! Y Muchas gracias por tu opinión, que de verdad vale!  
  
"Alpa": Me encanta que te guste!! Sé que suena mal pero me alegra que lo hayas sentido ^^ Ojalá la pareja que salga te guste... Muchas gracias  
  
De verdad Gracias por los ánimos!! Y tu espera terminará en cuanto tenga una buena continuación...^^ Gracias!  
  
"Yverne": Me alegra que te guste, eso si no sé si será Harry/Hermione...Aunque yo tb pienso que esa pareja es adorable y en la pelicula Harry Potter y La Cámara Secreta hay una parte Harry/Hermione que vale la pena verla... Es muy linda ^^ ...Gracias por sentir el fic a ti tb... Soñé con que el fic tuviera sentimiento y lo logré gracias a uds!!! =)  
  
Muchas Gracias por las felicitaciones y al decirme eso no eres egoísta...!! Muchas Gracias!!  
  
  
  
Y esos eran los hermosos, imperiosos, titánicos, exquisitos, amados, añorados y deseados Reviews!!! Les agradesco muchisisisisimo a uds por sus reviews y tb a los que no dejaron pero leyeron el fic!!! Me encantó que me pidieran continuarlo y pidiendo perdón por el tiempo que ha pasado... Les pido un poco más!! ^^UUU  
  
Es que estoy enferma (gripe) y apenas puedo pensar bien mientras escribo y pues... Les agradecería que perdonaran que sólo les ponga un adelanto de la idea que tengo para seguirlo... Pero en verdad no estoy pensando cosas muy coherentes... Muchas Gracias y Que pasen un buen fin de semana!!! ^^  
  
Ah! Aparte estaba pensando en hacer algo para compensar a Lalwen de Black por su cumpleaños y en su review dice algo de que le gusta el PG-13 (ella no pierde el tiempo ^^UU) Asi que... bueno, intenté hacer el fic para que le agrade... Pero no me resultó nada Lemon, es que... seré mal pensada y todo pero aún así no tengo madera para los Lemon y menos para inventarme una historia!!! *Nikky lo intentó... pensó y pensó... pero no le gustó nada la idea u__u'* (Ojalá tu me entiendas, Pili =/) Y perdon Lal, ojalá el chap te guste... Bueno les dejo con éste...  
  
  
  
¿Qué acaso no fue una lata aquello? ... Bueno Ojalá haya valido la pena a las personas que les guste que les respondan los reviews... Cuídense...  
  
  
  
*~._.~*~._.~*~._.~*~._.~*~._~*  
  
  
  
~*Por donde empiezo si nunca aprendí*~  
  
No fue necesario comenzar a olvidarlo por completo ni ha acostumbrarse a vivir con la pena de que su amiga estuviera con él... no fue necesario ... él volvió por ella y ahora estaban dandose una prueba clara de amor puro...  
  
"Te amo..."  
  
*~._.~*~._.~*~._.~*~._.~*~._~*  
  
  
  
Un joven de pelo oscuro y negro se encontraba en una de las numerosas ventanas del colegio Hogwarts mirando con ojos soñadores el atardecer... recordándola...  
  
*Noches como ésta la amé... Pero.. Qué me pasó??... Creo que nunca lo sabré...*  
  
Parecía estar encerrado en sus pensamientos... ensimismado... Tranquilo pero alterado a la vez...¿ Qué fue lo que le provocó actuar así?... Fue ella... Ella había estado rondando su mente desde que se escapó... ¿Cómo pudo pensar que el viejo dicho tenía razón? ¿Un clavo saca otro? Hasta suena estúpido!! ¿En qué Había pensado?... Podía recordar lo que pensaba... Ella jamás estaría con él y jamás podría amarlo... Así que no encontró mejor manera que hacerla sentir celosa, buscar motivos para que ella supiera de lo que se perdía... Y su amiga?? pues de verdad le sorprendió que ella estuviera enamorada de él... Digo ¿Quién no lo estaría!? Ella, siempre odiándolo, molestándolo, ignorándolo... Y su amiga amándolo en secreto, mirándolo enternecedoramente...  
  
Cuánto daño le provocó cuando le explicó la verdad... Y qué le dice ella?? *Ve y búscala! Te aseguro que te corresponde...*  
  
Después de todo no era tan mala amiga... Claro exceptuándo la parte donde ella sabe que su mejor amiga está enamorada de la persona que ella convenció para que se escaparan...  
  
Y quién la puede culpar!?  
  
Ella, de pelo negro... lacio y sedoso. Ojos azul oscuro...Morena... Nada fuera de normal con un buen cuerpo bien formado, bella... Pero su amiga... Pelirroja, ojos extraordinariamente verdes y brillantes de una forma que muchos se preguntaban si no eran algo especial... Una piel pálida y sonrosada en las mejillas con un aire infantil que derretía a los chicos, simplemente única... Ella estaba celosa  
  
Y ahora que la veía bien, hasta durmiendo se veía hermosa... Era un angel, siempre y cuando estuvieras de su lado!! Su caracter podía ser un verdadero problema!! Era algo... fuerte...Claro! Lo que falta le hacía al mundo de esta época; una mujer con caracter, que busque la revolución y algo más bien utópico (N/A: Me traumé con la utopía... u_u')...  
  
Miró otra vez la noche que se iba levantando a través de la ventana de ese salón desocupado... Toda su historia... Su futuro había comenzado aquí... ayer... Resién llegando de su huída... ¿Quién diría que esta aula que tantas veces le había servido de escondite a sus amigos y a él, ahora sería el lugar dónde se consolidó la unión de dos personas que de verdad se aman? Ella era suya... Y quería que esto siguiera así por siempre... Para siempre...  
  
*Bueno... kizas no tanto...Pero mientras la ame...*  
  
Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que un pequeño bulto se movió a su lado, en el suelo. Allí se encontraba una hermosa cabellera pelirroja esparcida por todo el suelo que, por supuesto, estba cubierto con una manta que tapaba la mitad de la pelirroja.  
  
*Ya está despertando*  
  
Se levantó de la ventana y se dirigió al lado de la pelirroja y la tapó un poco...Era una visión divina para él...  
  
  
  
~*I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
  
While you're far away and dreaming*~  
  
(Podría quedarme despierto sólo para escucharte respirar  
  
Verte sonreír mientras duermes  
  
Mientras estás lejos y soñando)  
  
  
  
Se apoya junto a ella y observa lo bien que le queda el tono rosado en sus mejillas, el maquillaje corrido símbolo de una larga noche (N/A: Imagínense lo que pasó por que si hiciera un Lemon quedaría pésimo u_u'), ese pelo que tan maltratado estaba cuando llegó, ahora se veía lleno de vida, con todo su color fuego y su sonrisa... Esa sonrisa que lo hizo enamorarse apenas la vió... Pero que ella nunca le dió hasta hace unas horas, cuando rompió su orgullo y la besó con todo lo que sentía... ¿Sentiría ella ese amor incondicional que él sentía? (N/A:leánse el 1° chapi y lo sabrán ^^)  
  
"James..." susurró mientras dormía con una voz dulce que hasta hace un día sonaba apagada y melancólica... Deprimía a quién le escuchase.  
  
No cambiaría esto por nada... Era mucho mejor que lo que alguna vez haya sentido... Era algo único... Como ella... no sabía que podía querer tanto a una persona... Si ella no lo amara, lo perdería todo... No quedaría nada... Eso le causó un vuelco de estómago (miedo)... *Quisiera que este momento no pasase nunca...Y verla allí, inocente... indefenza... angelical... Por siempre...*  
  
  
  
~*I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
Well, every moment spent with you  
  
Is a moment I treasure*~  
  
  
  
(Podría pasar mi vida en ésta dulce entrega  
  
Podría perderme en este momento por siempre  
  
Bueno, cada momento que paso contigo  
  
Es un momento que yo atesoro)  
  
  
  
Podía sentir como ella sentía su aroma... como se expresaba en esa sonrisa para él... como al fin le dedicaba una sonrisa...  
  
No podía separarse de ella. Se tumbó al lado de ella sin dejar de contemplar la perfección que veía. Sin poder hacerle caso a su mente que le rogaba un buen descanzo después de las 54 horas que llevaba sin dormir ni un poco... Ya no podía... no quería perderse nada de nada... No podía dejar de ver cada sonrisa, cada respiro, cada palpitar... Ya no quería dormirse ni un sólo segundo ni siquiera pestañar... un segundo sin verla y la extrañaría...  
  
~*I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing*~  
  
  
  
(No quiero cerrar mis ojos  
  
No quiero caer dormido  
  
Porque te extrañaría, nena  
  
Y no quiero perderme de algo)  
  
  
  
Lily abrió un ojo al sentirse observada. Correcto. James la miraba con una expresión sumamente tierna que sólo creyó ver en sus sueños... Pero los sueños nunca se compararían con la belleza de la verdadera mirada de amor que él le daba... se veía sincera... Y ella se sentía amada... Si su amiga la viera ahora no se lo creerían... Sólo Alex sabía lo que ella sentía por James... no se lo pudo ocultar... Ella pensaba que al saber esto su amiga no la traicionaría, pero...Se equivocó... Ella la había traicionado... Quién diría que Alex gustaba de James, si nisiquiera le hablaba... A penas lo miraba! Vaya que la sorprendió!! Alex era una de sus mejores amigas junto con Belle... Aunque Belle nunca se llevó muy bien con Alex... Según ella, Alex era algo extraña.  
  
*La próxima vez tomaré en serio lo que me diga Belle*  
  
James la seguía mirando como si estuviera hipnotizado...  
  
"Buenos días, James..." Le dijo Lily en un tono simpático y alegre, que hace muchas semanas no se escuchaba en Hogwarts.  
  
"Buen día, Lily" Le dijo James saliendo de su ensimismamiento y dándole un enorme beso en la mejilla que sonó. Lily estaba demasiado feliz, era un sueño... Su sueño desde hace un año... Que James y ella se trataran con semejante cariño. Ni en sus mejores sueños había sentido la sonrisa tan cálida de James... Ni en sus sueños más dulces... Ni en sus mejores pensamientos conseguiría igualar lo que sentía al tener a James tan cerca de ella... Amándola y haciéndola sentir completa...  
  
~*'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing*~  
  
  
  
(Porque hasta cuando sueño contigo  
  
El sueño más dulce nunca lo haría  
  
Yo todavía te extrañaría, nena  
  
Y no quiero perderme alguna algo)  
  
  
  
"Qué hora es?" Pregunta la chica pelirroja dejando asomar un poco de preocupación en su delicado rostro.  
  
"Las 5 y 20... Qué sucede, Lil?" Pregunta el chico de anteojos con curiosidad.  
  
"Dios... Belle debe haberse preocupado cuando no llegué de Aritmancia a las 7!!" Dijo mientras recogía su uniforme y se lo ponía rápidamente.  
  
*Pero... no sé.. Quizás esto fue sólo un juego para ella... Qué pasa si ella sólo lo vé como una relación corta?*  
  
James denuevo se encerró en sus sentimientos de temor e inseguridad que sólo Lily sabía causar... Ella y sus actos. En eso James levanta la mirada y ve que Lily está a punto de marcharse por la puerta dejándolo a él allí, sólo semi-vestido con pantalones negros.  
  
"Bien, James... No veremos, me tengo que ir y procurar amanecer en mi cama... o sino Belle me hará muchas preg-" Ya no pudo decir nada más. James la había tomado de los hombros y besado apasionadamente en la boca.  
  
En un principio se sintió algo cohibida por la hora... Pero estar cerca de él... Sentir la velocidad con la que sus latidos iban... Sabiendo que él la quería para estar junto suyo... Para no abandonarlo... Para amarlo... Eso la convenció de que no podía negarse a amar... Sabía que los problemas vendrían y que no serían pocos... Pero en ese momento sólo le importó sentir el amor que James despertaba en ella... Lo abrazó con todo lo que podía y apoyó su cara en su hombro, tratando de imaginar cuáles serían los sueños de James, sus deseos, sus pensamientos y sentimientos.  
  
"James... No me quiero separar de tí..."  
  
  
  
~*Lying close to you  
  
Feeling your heart beating  
  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing*~  
  
  
  
(Estando junto a tí  
  
Sintiendo tu corazón latir  
  
Y me pregunto qué estás soñando  
  
Preguntándome si soy yo lo que estás viendo)  
  
  
  
Ella lo sentía. Sus sentimientos y sueños eran correspondidos. Y digo Lily no era una chica fácil y si después de todo lo sucedido ella lo aceptó y de hecho pasó lo que pasó, eso significaba que de verdad lo quería, obvio, no?... James sentía todo eso y algo lo impulsó a mostrar un lado nunca antes mostrado... un lado tierno y paterno... Era un amor tan pero tan nuevo que sentía que no sabía qué hacer, se sentía ahogado pero a la vez libre. Dolorido pero a la vez renovado. Como si hubiera ganado una batalla, pero hubieran muerto sus tropas.  
  
Quería llorar. No sabía como expresarle todo aquello. Tomó su frente con sus grandes manos y la besó. Luego sus ojos. Su nariz y su prefecta boca... Ella era todo lo que siempre había pedido...  
  
*Y pensar que alguna vez creí que era una obseción! Que absurdo!*  
  
Gracias a Dios él había conquistado el corazón inmaculado de Lily. Ese corazón que ahora le parecía hermoso... No le importaría ser su exclavo, ser su sirviente, ser un elfo doméstico o sólo un amigo... Todo con tal de estar junto a ella en cada momento dificil o bueno. Apoyarla y animarla o felicitarla y alegrarse con ella... Para siempre...  
  
  
  
~*Then I kiss your eyes and thank God were together  
  
And I just wanna stay with you  
  
In this moment forever, forever and ever*~  
  
  
  
(Luego beso tus ojos y agradesco a Dios que estamos juntos  
  
Y yo sólo quiero estar contigo  
  
En este momento por siempre, por siempre y siempre)  
  
  
  
No... Ni siquiera si pasaron todo el día separados, él podía dejar de mirarla. Tan perfecta a sus ojos. Él tan perfecto a sus ojos... No podían ocultar sus miradas llenas de amor... Incluso cuando fué anunciado el regreso de James diciendo que se había ido en una visita académica él no pudo dejar de sonreírle a ella... Sólo a ella. Aunque claro está, también a sus amigos. Los chicos se habían descepcionado de él y su imprudencia, pero lo perdonaron rápidamente... Aunque Peter Petegrew pensó que si James los traicionó una vez, perfectamente lo podría hacer de nuevo y no querpia arriesgarse. No le tomaron en cuenta.  
  
James y sus amigos volvieron a ser tan unidos como siempre y esto fue otra de las razones por las cuales querían ocultar su relación...  
  
No podían dejar que la gente lo sepa... Seguramente el club de Fans de James le harían daño y quizas hasta mala fama. Él prefería dejarlo en secreto. Y ella estuvo de acuerdo... Pero aún así, Belle, la mejor amiga de Lily lo notó... Lily y James estaban mirándose como ella nunca había visto... Sólo una vez de hecho, cuando sus pardres se miraban, se regalaban las mismas miradas y sonrisas... Lily y James estaban enamorados y eso lo podía notar.  
  
  
  
~*I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing*~  
  
  
  
(Yo no quiero cerrar mis ojos  
  
No quiero caer dormido  
  
Porque te extranaría, nena  
  
Y no quiero perderme algo  
  
  
  
Porque hasta cuando sueño contigo  
  
El sueño más dulce nunca lo haría  
  
Te extranaría, nena  
  
Y no quiero perderme de nada)  
  
  
  
"Lily... Puedo preguntarte algo??" Dijo Belle una vez que estaban preparándose para dormir. Ella le miró desde su cama doselada para poder preguntarle claramente.  
  
"Desde luego... dime" Le dijo con la alegría y energía que había vuelto a aparecer en ella mientras le devolvía la mirada y una sonrisa gigantesca.  
  
"Dime... Te pasó algo que te tiene tan feliz?" Dijo ella tratando de ver si Lily le diría directamente.  
  
"Pues... Sip... Creo que te imaginas qué es..." Dijo sin dejar de sonreir, mientras que Arabella o Belle se iba a sentar junto a ella.  
  
"Bravo... Lily, qué pasó con James?" Lily trató de convencerse mentalmente de que no se pusiera roja... Pero no lo logró. Al recordar el momento, se puso muy colorada y algo sonriente.  
  
"Ok, no hace falta... Puedo saber que fue lo que pasó" Dice Belle con una sonrisa algo sincera y extrañada. Lily se sintió comprendida en seguida. Se podía notar la diferencia entre las reacciones de Alex con las de Belle, Belle siempre le sonreía cuando le parecía bien y cuando no, sólo le decía que era su decisión.  
  
En cambio, Alex nunca le dió una sonrisa sincera. Ahora que lo pensaba no sabía por qué había pensado que ella era una buena amiga si no era sincera...  
  
"Es que... Belle, creo que me enamoré completamente de él... Fue esa mirada que me dió ayer... Cuando llegó... Dios! Me derritió y me dió el valor para corresponderle un beso..." Dijo con ojos soñadores.  
  
"Lily... Y por qué no lo dicen y lo dejan de ocultar?" Pregunta algo picada de curiosidad.  
  
"A ti no se te escapan detalles, eh?" dice Lily con cara de broma. Belle asiente con la cabeza y Lily sigue diciendo " ... Es que nos podría traer complicaciones, aparte tu sabes que los merodeadores no me tienen mucha confianza (por no decir nada) Y aparte imagínate lo que me harían las fans de James... No quiero que mi vida termine cuando por fin soy feliz a su lado..." Mirada soñadora de nuevo.  
  
"Lily... Estás enamorada" dijo Belle totalmente tranquila, como si fuera una respuesta a una tarea de Adivinación.  
  
  
  
Pasó la conversación que sostuvieron por una hora, justo antes de que ambas se quedaran dormidas. Pero no por mucho, por que una hora después de que se durmieron, una sombra cruzó la habitación y llegó a la cama de Lily.  
  
"Lily... Despierta... Soy yo" Lily abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos color miel de James mirándola. Estaba a punto de contestarle, pero James le puso un dedo en la boca. "Shhht" La tomó de la mano y la sacó del cuarto.  
  
Juntos llegaron a la Sala Común que en ese momento estaba desierta. Se miraron y luego James ledió un suave y lento beso en sus labios.  
  
"Lily... Necesitaba abrazarte, ya no soportaba la distancia que tuvimos todo el día... Quería sentirte de nuevo..."  
  
"Yo también, James... Te heché de menos..." Dice Lily mientras pasa sus manos tras el cuello de James y lo abraza apoyándole la cabeza en su pecho y dejándolo escuchar sus latidos que bombeaban aceleradamente.  
  
"ojalá la noche no tuviera que terminar..." Dice James sentándose junto a Lily en un sillón al frente del fuego que llameaba suavemente al compás de los latidos de James y Lily, que ahora se sentían sincronizados.  
  
  
  
~*I don't wanna miss one smile  
  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
  
Right here with you, just like this*~  
  
(Yo no quiero perderme una sonrisa  
  
No quiero perderme un beso  
  
Bueno, Sólo quiero estar contigo  
  
Aquí contigo, así como esto)  
  
  
  
Ambos podían sentir el aroma del otro, jamás pensaron que lograrían estar juntos... Se les hacía imposible. Ambos tratándose fríamente... Que infantiles eran!  
  
Y ahora sólo querían estar cerca del otro, sentirse unidos, estar juntos y libres. Sentir esos sentimientos que florecían cada minuto que pasaban juntos... Conversar sobre cosas que a ambos le gustaban. Ya era un vicio, ni uno de los dos quería dejar al otro... Ni un segundo... Sólo podían sobrevivir pensando en el enorme lazo de amor que los unía.  
  
  
  
~*I just wanna hold you close  
  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
  
And just stay here in this moment  
  
For all the rest of time*~  
  
  
  
(Yo sólo quiero tenerte cerca  
  
Sentir tu corazón tan cerca del mío  
  
Y sólo quedarnos aquí en éste momento  
  
Por todo el resto del tiempo)  
  
"James... Qué vamos a hacer cuando Alex llegue? O no piensa volver?" Dice Lily luego de un rato de haberse acordado de su amiga.  
  
James no había pensado en ello... Claro que volvería... Pero no estaba seguro de estar listo para olvidar todo lo que sintió por ella, ese gran cariño que ella le entregaba de verdad le gustaba... Pero procuraría no darle importancia... Sólo aprovechar el tiempo que tendrían juntos él y Lily desde ahora... Cuando ella llegara... Ahí vería que podría hacer... Por el momento sólo podía pensar en Lily y en cuanto la extrañaría después de que se tengan que ir a dormir...  
  
  
  
~*Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing*~  
  
(No quiero cerrar mis ojos  
  
No quiero caer dormido  
  
Porque te extrañaría, nena  
  
Y no quiero perderme algo  
  
Porque hasta cuando sueño contigo  
  
El sueño más dulce nunca lo haría  
  
Porque aún te extrañaría, nena  
  
Y no quiero perderme de nada)  
  
  
  
"Yo también te amo... Lily..."  
  
  
  
»_F_I_N_«  
  
  
  
^(oo)^  
  
  
  
Otro chap... éste casi no me gustó... creo que no fue una buena continuación.... el fic estaba bonito con un chap... Ojalá les haya gustado a uds y si piensan que lo arruiné diganmelo n un review o en un mail, por que así sabre que hacer... Tomen en cuenta lo poco que puedo pensar en este minuto.... Me siento fatal u___u'  
  
Ojalá mi esfuerzo haya valido la pena. La hermosa canción del songfic se llama "I don't want to miss a thing" y es de Aerosmith... Es simplemente hermosa. Feliz cumpleaños Lal y ojalá a ti te haya gustado. En fin!! Los dejo para ir a acostarme y de paso tomarme un antiestamínico o comos e llame el jarabe para la tos.  
  
  
  
OJalá les haya gustadooo!! Les agradecería muchísimo una opinión apretando el "Go" y/o un mail al chichita53@hotmail.com ... Supongo que l tema esatrá bien para un PG... por que definitivamente no me salió para más y creo que nunca podré! (Para mi no es malo...pero bueno) ... O kizas lo pongo mejor en PG-13 ... Si, así si creen que lo debo poner en PG me dicen en un review!!! ^______^- *Nikky se aprovecha de la situación para pedir review*  
  
En fin!! Aiooos!!! Besos!! =) 


End file.
